


Twice The Devil’s Son

by Laurie wonders (Laurie1621)



Series: Hunter and Mikael [2]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alive Elijah Mikaelson, Alive Klaus Mikaelson, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crack and Angst, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, F/M, Funny, Gen, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, One Big Happy Family, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurie1621/pseuds/Laurie%20wonders
Summary: I which Klaus Mikaelson had a son before Hope.Hunter Mikaelson storms in, sweet as only the Devil can be.Only problem: Hunter was raised by the Destroyer
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson & Klaus Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson & Klaus Mikaelson & Rebekah Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson/Klaus Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson & Klaus Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson & Mikaelson Family, Hope Mikaelson & Original Mikaelson Character(s), Klaus Mikaelson & Camille O'Connell, Klaus Mikaelson & Kol Mikaelson, Klaus Mikaelson & Original Character(s), Klaus Mikaelson & Original Mikaelson Character(s), Klaus Mikaelson & Rebekah Mikaelson
Series: Hunter and Mikael [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127540
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	1. The Wolf Prince and The Forgotten King

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter Mikaelson also appears in my other work The Kings of Nowhere
> 
> But this story has no connection with that one. 
> 
> Comments are really appreciated. Thanks for clicking dears. Enjoy!

Hunter H. Mikaelson had been twelve years old 29 times throughout the centuries, and each time he managed to find a new way to piss of Mikael. Yet, no matter what he did, or how much his father yelled, Hunter always knew Mikael would never abandon him. Mikael had made a promise after all, and he could never break his word.

"The de-aging is both a blessing and a curse." Mikael had told Hunter, when he gave the boy his own—apparently magical—Viking arm-ring. It was one of Hunter's favorite memories of his father and it came to pass in a warm summer night, as they sat around a fire, in the woods of Britain. It was the first time Hunter made it to his twelfth birthday and Mikael seemed to be overjoyed.

"This will allow you to keep your powers and live for as long as you wear it." He informed, frowning as though the words left a bad taste on his mouth, "It will heal you faster. But—," his eyes held a strange light as he messed with his son's hair.

"Sometimes new starts can get old, my boy."

Hunter frowned, "I won't get bored. If that's what you mean." He retorted, raising his chin to face Mikael. "As long as I have you, I'll always be alright. Won't I ?"

Mikael beamed like a bloody fool as he heard his son's words. That night, after a light session of pleading, he even agreed to sing a lullaby to help his son sleep. He went as far as letting Hunter rest his head on his chest as the boy fell asleep. Still, he could not help but whisper before he son closed his eyes:

"Just because you won't die, doesn't mean you can be foolish!"

His voice was stern and full of worry. Yet Hunter chuckled softly, hiding his smile from his father.

Even at a young age, Hunter knew why his father had given him the arm-ring. It was the same instinct which had prompted Mikael to turn all of his children into vampires. In the end it was always simple. The old Viking only ever wanted one thing: to let his children be as foolish as they wished to be without facing any consequences.

Of course, he could have done such a thing without elaborate curses. But Mikael knew more about curses, wars and pain than he knew about trust and love. Hunter wouldn't be surprised if his father had turned him into a monster.

At least this way, Mikael would not have to worry about losing his little boy and Hunter would never have to lose a piece of himself.

Or so they both hoped.


	2. The Monster and His Quest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there dears! New chapter!
> 
> A little more backstory for Mikael and Hunter.
> 
> I’ll post one more chapter like this (sorta like a prologue)
> 
> And then we move on to Klaus and Hunter’s big meeting. It’s gonna be fun

_Mikael never liked to talk about his children._

Hunter had to annoy Mikael to the edge of madness before he reluctantly agreed to say a few words about his children. Even then, the boy had to use his all wits to put the pieces of the story together, and his imagination to fill in the missing parts. 

However, Mikael told the story of his hunt a few times over the years, when it was absolutely necessary. He would always be brief about it. Only mentioning what people needed to know. Esther’s name was always the first he spoke, closely followed by Henrik’s. The lie Klaus told his siblings was rarely even suggested, but he made sure to speak of his children in a better light, as though he simply lost them. For him they were never monsters, not even when he heard of the evil deeds they had done. 

The only exception to such rule had to be Klaus. Yet if Mikael saw his bastard son as a monster, he never said so out loud. Mikael never talked about Niklaus, and Hunter thought his father would never do so, not even under torture. It took Hunter centuries to understand the true nature of his father’s mission. He had never heard Mikael say he would kill Klaus when he found him. Sometimes, even after there should be no doubt about Mikael’s intentions for his bastard son’s future, Hunter did not believe Mikael actually _wanted_ to kill Klaus.

Hunter knew better than to doubt his father. But he also knew Mikael well enough to catch when his father tried to lie. 

After a few years, Mikael added massacres to the list of things he was to avenge. But first, he would get testimony of the survivors, making sure he would not blame Klaus for something he had not done. Still, the list grew ever longer. Mikael made sure never to mention Klaus’ werewolf side as a reason for his hunt. If Hunter had not shown signs of being a werewolf himself, perhaps Mikael would have been comfortable in calling Niklaus a beast. But if his son was not a monster solely for his nature, then neither was Klaus.

Finn and Kol’s names started to be mentioned in the later centuries when Mikael realized it was more than likely that Klaus had somehow neutralized both of them. Mikael would clutch his fists on such occasions, enraged by the circumstances his sons may find themselves in, and saddened by the thought their own brother was to blame for their pain. He only hoped Klaus had used daggers and not… Well, Mikael was more than certain he had all the remaining White Oak Stakes. Yet the thought he might have missed one stake crossed his mind. Still, for as much as he might hate Niklaus, Mikael doubted his son’s cruelty could reach such a level. 

There were moments, brief and far between, when Hunter thought his father was having second thoughts about his mission. Mikael always rushed to pursue a lead on Klaus’ whereabouts, and it always made Hunter furious. How could he not, when Mikael chose Niklaus over Hunter time and time again? 

But once they arrived at the place, Mikael would dwell on memories. He would go slowly, strolling through the city or village. Not enthusiastically; nor to be seen or feared. Not even to gloat over his victory. 

Mikael would simply wait. Yet he always looked undecided while he waited. As though he wanted his children to know he was there; as though he wanted them to run. 

Hunter thought Mikael did not know what to do with himself. The old Viking had never thought about what life would be like after he killed Klaus, and perhaps he never wanted to. Hunter saw his father freeze a hundred times. Each time he could have killed Klaus, if only he had moved to do so. Yet he did not.

Mikael would simply stay still, staring and waiting. He would go out of his way to be cruel, to make Klaus fear him. But he hardly ever _actually_ attacked Niklaus. Even when he tried to harm his bastard son, Mikael would hesitate during the fight. Only for a moment, only long enough for his children to run away. 

Hunter always wondered if his father truly wanted to catch his children… or if there was some other reason behind his never ending hunt…

Still, part of him could not help but hate Mikael. Hunter hated his father for his hunt. He detested the way his mission consumed Mikael, devouring his soul, and destroying every chance he had to be truly happy. Though, most of all, Hunter loathed how Mikael left him, over and over, to chase after Klaus. 

_Mikael always chose Niklaus._

_Until the day he didn’t…_

But Hunter could never stay angry with his father for long. 

Besides, for all he knew about Cruel Bastard, all the massacres and stories, Hunter never managed to hate Klaus either.

_The boy always had a nature too kind for such a foul thing as Hate._

Or that least, that is what Mikael told him, when they saw each other for the last time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this please consider leaving your thoughts!
> 
> Thanks so much to everyone reading this, leaving kudos and commenting!
> 
> Your support is really motivating me!
> 
> So thank you!


End file.
